control_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Daichi Eita
|romaji = Daichi Eita |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 22 (debut) 25 (current) |height = 185cm |wight = n/a |hair = Black |eyes = n/a |occupation = Trainer |affiliation = Tyuromi Barusko Facility |status = Alive |relatives = n/a |control = 39.01% |grade = A |role = Trainer |attribute = All-Rounder}} }} is a Trainer at the Tyuromi Barusko facility and one of the most powerful characters introduced in the series. He's a Grade A trainer with a control level of 39.01% making him only second to the Bokuns. Appearance Daichi has black and long hair. He always wears a black suit with a white shirt (As he say "The battleground or the obligations does not deprive you to go elegant") He has red-brown eyes. He measures 1'85m and he has a robust body but not muscular Personality Daichi is polite and educated when he has to be. But he has a sadistic side, this side only is shown when he's really angry or when one of his trainee doesn't obey him. Most part of the time he's calmed down, analyzing all what surrounds him just to know his trainees and the others trainers better History Daichi is from a wealthy family and from a very sooner he was able to use the 20% of his brain powers. As a result, Daichi was recruited by the government to work for they . When he was 20 years the government hired him as a Trainer (Grade: A) and in the incoming war, as a military. Powers and Abilities As a all-rounder, Daichi domain the three attributes and he can use techniques from those three. Also, having a huge mental capacity / Brain powers facilitates Daichi to use a dense quantity of techniques and also, if he wants to, combine techniques from two different attributes. But Daichi dominates the mid-range over the three attributes, he's able to levitate and make object levitate Mentality *'Living guns' (リビング銃- Ribingu jū): He can control as many guns as he wants and make them shoot alone, he usually uses it with 5 guns (different classes) *'Dance of the swords' (剣の舞- Ken'nomai): As the name says, Daichi controls some swords and make them go against the opponent as like he was fighting a high-level swordsman. As maximum he can control 3 swords Physique *'Muscle growth' (筋成長- Suji seichō): As the name says the musculature of Daichi grows up and he's a little stronger physically Mid-range *'Plasma laser' (One finger) : The conjuring of the particles of Electron and Plasma on his finger and the acceleration of it that makes react those particles with the hot of his finger allows Daichi to generate a Plasma laser with one finger. Daichi has been training this technique for a long time so now he can make 5 Plasma lasers at the same time (It's equal to a Plasma Laser in the palm of his hand) But this technique has negative consequences on himself, after using the ONE HANDED LASER (片手レーザー - Katate rēzā) Daichi starts to feel weak and he needs to take a long rest *'Linear blast' (リニアブラスト - Riniaburasuto): Daichi groups some particles and then, by moving his hand from left to right, he makes those particles in the air explode causing a lineal explosion *'Blast' (爆発 - Bakuhatsu): By grouping the necessary particles /that are found in the air/ground etc / he's able to explode something even if it's found on the human body (He's NOT ABLE to explode members or inner organs) *'Atomic shield' (アトミックシールド - Atomikkushīrudo): Daichi groups the atomic particles that are found in the medium and combines it to form a shield that protect Daichi. It can't be used for a long time periods. The time limit that he can use the Atomic Shield is for 45 minutes, after that, Daichi falls unconscious. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Trainers Category:All-Rounders Category:Controllers